Dental tools such as probes, etc., are cleaned after use and immersed in a water solution of glutaraldehyde. The latter has been shown to kill bacteria and viruses.
High speed drills, as used in dentistry, need an oil lubricant such as mineral oil. They also hurl tiny bits of living cells into the air causing disease transfer problems only partially solved by wearing masks or gloves.
It would be desirable to combine oil and glutaraldehyde accordingly. However, this is not possible as water free glutaraldehyde polymerizes or decomposes rapidly.
Other problems in kill or control of bacteria or viruses in surgery, including for example oral surgery, and medicine yet exist where a lubricant or dressing would be applicable.